The Straw Hat Pirates
by sarutobifan45
Summary: up for adoption you can change it in any way
1. seting sail

Straw Hat luffy

Summary: what if luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no mi and instead shanks and his crew take him on their ship for 10 years. (Ace is still his older brother and Garp still taught him some things)

Chapter 1: Setting off

A ship approached the shore. It had a black flag with a red haired skull and crossbones design on it marking the ship as one of the red haired pirates' ships. Near the bow stood two men in cloaks both wearing identical straw hats the older and slightly taller one was unmistakably Red Haired shanks one of the four pirate gods the other was one of his favorite crew members Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy had sailed with the Red Haired pirates for 10 years now but it was finally time to strike out on his own he had prepared a small sail boat for the start of his journey its name was the "Rising sun" it was only a tenth of the size of shank's flag ship but it was big enough for a crew of 2-3 pirates luffy new it was only temporary.

Luffy smiled and looked at Shanks "I'll see you at the one piece" he said jumping onto "the Rising sun" "And thanks for everything. Ja" yelled luffy as he sailed away

"Good by luffy! Yelled shanks waving goodbye 'Next time I see him he could be stronger than me' thought shanks as he saw luffys ship disappear into the distance

"I'm really going to miss that kid" wailed a crying Yassop

"Were going back to the grand line!" yelled shanks there was a roar of approval from his crew.

Luffy sat leaning against the mast of his small boat with his eyes closed sailing along the coast of an island when he heard the sound of flowing water "shit! A whirlpool!" he said to himself

Luffy looked around franticly searching for a way to save his boat seeing none he grabed his trunk and tied it to himself and jumped into the water just as his boat was sucked under by the whirlpool

Luffy floated ashore on his trunk. He set luggage on the ground and opend it to see if his cloths, gun powder and other weapons were dry. Nodding seeing his gear dry he closed the trunk and hoisted it onto his sholder and started walking along the coast hopeing the island wasn't deserted

Luffy walked for hours along the coast when he came across a small grove with a ship in it! He was saved he wouldn't have to float to the next island

It was a small ship from what I could see with hearts on the sails. Luffy didn't know who's ship it was having spent most of his time as an apprentice on the grand line

The ships had a crew of 10 or so from what he could see. Nothing he couldn't take care of and hell maybe they had some tresuare or they could join his crew and if not 'well maybe a few of them have bountys' thought luffy as he reached into his trunk and drew out a small tanto and scabbard, traping it to his back vertically along his spine.

Colby was busy stacking barrels of Sake` that Miss Alvada had taken from a cruse ship that they had recently looted when he saw movement in the bushes

"Hey! Guys I think I saw someone over there" he yelled pointing over at some bushes

"Stop being stupid Colby this island is abandon there's no one hear." Said a crew member

"But-but I saw something" said Colby

"Alright if it will shut you up we'll go check it out" said the same crew member walking into the bushes making the other three pirates and Colby follow him. Into the bushes

Luffy smirked as the pirates walked into the bushes. Luffy leapt down on them from his perch in the tree with his tanto drawn, He sliced the apparent leader from shoulder to hip with one strike taking him out of the fight. Luffy made short work of the other two combatants.

Luffy held his tanto to Colby's throat "not a sound" said luffy "now I'm going to take my sword from your neck and you are going do exactly what I say understood?" seeing the chubby kid nod franticly he sheathed his sword

"Now answer my questions"

"what's your name?" asked luffy

"Colby sir"

"Don't call me sir."

"Whose crew is this?

"Madam alvada the iron bullion"

"What is your dream Colby?" asked a smiling luffy

"To (mumble mumble)"

"What I couldn't hear you."

"To escape madam Alvada and become a marine admiral"

"Good dream kid." Said luffy smirking "I'll even help you on it if you can help me with mine"

"What's your dream…um, um" "luffy" "luffy-san?" asked Colby

"To return to the grand line and beat my former captain to the one piece" answered luffy

"Impossible! The one piece is just a legend it probably doesn't even exist"

"Oh it exist alright I know two people who have seen it. Including my former captain"

"Really that's amazing!" yelled Colby

"So what do you say even though we will be enemy's someday, friends?" asked luffy with an extended hand

"Alright" said Colby shaking his hand

"Now I believe we have a ship to commandeer" said luffy putting on his hat

"Colby! Colby!" said a deep manly voice

"Oh-no she found us!" squeaked Colby

"Ah relax I'll handle it" said luffy standing up and walking towards the voice

"Yo are you Alavda the iron bullion?" asked luffy facing the obese woman

"I am who are you?"

"Oh just a passerby and I was wondering if I could barrow your boat. You see I'm currently stranded on this island."

"Absolutely not, I'm Alavda the most beautiful woman in the sea!" she replied

"You're joking right? I hate to break it to you but your two hundred pounds over weight and your heads shaped like a football."

"What did you say!?!?" yelled Alavda

"I said…"

"aaaarrruuuggg!" roared Alavda swinging her club at luffy

"Pathetic" wisperd luffy as he intercepted her swing barehanded his fingers going in between the spikes on the club. Alavda's eyes widened as he proceeded to crush her club with his bare hand. Luffy delivered a bone crushing punch to Alavda's cheek sending her flying out of sight.

"Colby you can come out now!" yelled luffy into the forest. Colby walked out and followed luffy back to Alavda's ship. After luffy took out the crew they set sail.

"So luffy-san where we are going?" asked Colby

"Rook town, ya said you wanted to be a marine right? There's a marine base there so you can join when we get there." Answered Luffy "besides I hear there is a prisoner there that I'm interested in joining my crew"

"Oh who?"

"His name around here is pirate hunter Zoro"

"That guy, he's a demon that hunts pirates, I would stay away from him" said Colby

"A demon, huh, then I definitely need to meet this guy." Said luffy as he opened "his" ships new sail which he had replaced with a blank white sail so no one would know he was a pirate when they docked at brook town.

"Hey Colby! Do you know where that Alavda lady kept her loot?" asked luffy

"Yes. She kept it down below in the cargo hold."

"I'm going to go take a look at it so can you steer for a while?"

"Sure, but you won't fiend much except cash and that funny fruit down there"

"Funny fruit?"

End chapter 1

This is just an Idea that I recently got when I was trying to get over my writers block from my other story Naruto: the Next god of Shinobi which Dragon6 adopted.

Anyway I'll see if I can update soon

Please read and review

Ja!


	2. the Pirate Hunter

Straw Hat luffy

Summary: what if luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no mi instead shanks and his crew take him on their ship for 10 years, during this time he eats another fruit. (Ace is still his older brother)

Chapter 2: funny fruit and a first mate

"Colby did you just say that there was a strange fruit down there in the hold?" asked luffy

"ya it's yellow with orange spirals on it, Adavla always told us to stay away from it" answerd Colby

"Wait here I'll be back" said an excited Luffy. Luffy practically jumped down the stairs and immediately started opening crates until he found the strange fruit that Colby had told him about 'this is defiantly a devil fruit and judging by the patterns and color it's a Paramecia type, I wonder what it is' thought luffy as he pocketed it and went back up top to show Colby.

"Hey Colby great news the fruit you told me about is a devil fruit and is worth over 100 million Beli!" yelled luffy

"Really, I thought they were just legends?"

"No, though I've only seen three if you count this one" answered Luffy

"Why don't you eat it?" Suggested Colby

"No I ate one a long time ago when I was still on the grand line if I ate a second one I would die"

"You've eaten a devil fruit!!! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Colby

"You didn't ask." Replied Luffy smirking

"So what's the power you got from the fruit when you ate it?"

"Not telling it's a secret, most people don't even know I ate one"

Luffy and Colby walked towards a large building on the west side of Rook town where a crowd had gathered.

"Say, do ya know what's going on?" asked Luffy to a member of the crowd.

"It's Major Morgan he's on a rampage a cannon ball hit his statue and knocked it over." Answered the man

"Uh-oh"

_Flashback_

"_Hey luffy look what I can do" said Colby while juggling three small cannon balls that were for one of the two swivel guns_

"_He that's nothing" replied Luffy opening up a case next to one of the four large cannons. He pulled out an Iron sphere the size of his head. "This is how you do it Colby." Said Luffy cocking his arm back he threw the cannon ball as far as he could, which was really, really far. Colby watched as the ball disappeared into the distance._

_Five minutes later Rook town came into view._

_Flashback end_

Colby who had overheard looked very scared

"So anyway who's this Major Morgan?" asked Luffy

"You're kidding right? He's a marine hero 'Ax hand Morgan' but he's also a very dangerous because of his temper" answered the man. When they all herd a scream "He's coming this way everyone run!" screamed a voice in the crowd

The crowd all turned and ran away from the large building carrying Luffy and Colby with them

Luffy later snuck back to the marine base to see if he could find the 'demon' that Colby had told him about the supposed pirate hunter Zoro. Luffy eventually found a large dirt field with a cross in the middle and tied to the cross was a man wearing dark green pants and boots, a white t-shirt with a green bandana tied around his left arm.

"Are you Ronoara Zoro?" asked Luffy sitting on the stone wall around the clearing

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked

"I'll take that as a yes, my name is Monkey D. Luffy"

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to recruit you to my pirate crew, in exchange I brake you out of here" answered Luffy

"No if I stay alive for a month the marines will let me free." Said Zoro

"Ok fine if your alive at the end of this month I will ask you again" said Luffy

Luffy and Colby sat together in a restaurant talking to each other in hushed voices when they heard a commotion outside. Luffy went to go see what was going on.

"That's right bow! I'm major Morgan's son!" yelled a blond haired teenager

"Hey, why is everyone bowing?" asked luffy who had just arrived

"I have come to inform you all that Ronohara Zoro will be executed in three days!" the man yelled causing gasps from the crowd

"You bastard" yelled luffy that was so angry that he punched Helmeppo in the face breaking his nose

"How dare you hit me!" yelled Helmeppo "you're in big trouble now I'm gona tell my dad on you" he yelled as he was dragged away by marines

Luffy returned to free Zoro with Colby who was hiding behind a brick wall.

"I heard from captian Morgan's son that you will be executed in three days" said Luffy as he approached Zoro who was still tied to the wooden cross like he was last time.

"Shit! I knew that I couldn't trust that bastard" swore Zoro

"Let's make a deal, I help you escape and you become part of my crew?" proposed Luffy

"Alright but if you get in the way of my dream I will kill you myself" answered the bounty hunter

"Well look what we have here" Said a large man with a metal jaw and a large ax blade for his right hand who had just arrived with the blond haired guy and about thirty marines.

"Are you Major 'Ax hand' Morgan?" asked Luffy

"Yes I am" Answered the big Marine "who are you?"

"that's the guy dad! The one who hit me!" interrupted Helmeppo

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy remember it because it's the name of the man who is about to kill you" answered Luffy releasing a powerful pulse of Hanki that disabled all the marines except Major Morgan. Drawing his sword Luffy moved to Zoro's bindings cutting them with one swift movement.

"Zoro stay out of this fight, in your weakened state you would only be killed"

Luffy rushed Major Morgan with his tanto drawn. He went to slash at the Majors neck only for him to block it with the flat side of his ax

"Impressive, not only did you withstand my Hanki but managed to block my attack." Said Luffy as he jumped back

"sigh, I was hopeing to keep it a secret a little while longer but it would be too much of a drag to fight you without it so…" "Zoro can you keep a secret?" seeing him nod "then watch closely but don't tell a sole" said Luffy sheathing his sword

"Kaze Kaze no Degan!" yelled Luffy thrusting his hand out causing small sphere of wind to launch towards the marine Major who's eyes widened as he was struck by the burst of air which felt like a cannon ball.

"Heh, so you're a devil fruit user. No matter you'll still die here." He said

"yep! I ate the Kaze Kaze fruit. I have control over the wind and air. I can even change the air pressure in some areas" said Luffy describing his abilitys "haven't you noticed that you're finding it harder to catch your breath?"

The Major breathing hard charged Luffy. 'he's now attacking recklessly' thought luffy

"Kaze Kaze noKizu!" yelled luffy drawing and swinging his sword down in one motion. The sword glowed white and released a blast of three white blades that raced along the ground. The blades struck the Major cleaving him in two.

"He defeated the Major! Were finaly free!" was the shout from the Marines as they woke up

"Hey Colby, Zoro let's get something to eat I'm starved."

"By Colby!" yelled Luffy from Alvida old ship

"Marines salute!" yelled the captain in charge of the base

The Marines saluted as Luffy and Zoro sailed into the distance

"Men we just saluted pirates so no food for the rest of the week as punishment"

"Yes sir" was the collective answer from the marines including Colby

I'm going on a weeklong vacation so it will be a while till I update.

If you have any suggestions about this story please message me and I will conceder putting it in the story. Seriously I will look at anything for the story.

Please Read and Review

Till next time, ja.


	3. Crew members

Straw Hat luffy

Summary: what if luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no mi instead shanks and his crew take him on their ship for 10 years, during this time he eats another fruit. (Ace is still his older brother)

Chapter 3: crew members

"I'm hungry!!!" whined Luffy

"Well you wouldn't be if you hadn't forgot to pack food on the ship, seriously I thought you were a pirate." Berated Zoro

"I am honest but on my old ship the only thing I did was fight."

"Your old ship?" questioned Zoro

"Well yeh. I thought I told you. Up until a few weeks ago I was on a different crew but then my captain said it was time for me to strike out on my own so he let me go." Answered Luffy

"Who was your captain?"

"Oh his name is Shanks, 'red hair' shanks one of the Yonko. He's pretty famous"

"You sailed with one of the Yonko!!!" exclaimed Zoro

"Of course who do you think taught me how to fight" said Luffy thumping his chest

"Well that's strange, anyway captain do you know where were going?" asked Zoro

"Not a clue." Answered Luffy unblinkingly

'Sigh…'

"Well where ever we are going were gona get there quick… hold on tight Zoro because were going for a ride" said Luffy

"Kaze Kaze no gale force blast!"

* * *

Everything was normal for the Buggy pirates when...BAM! Another ship about the size of theres arrived out of the blue and slammed into the big top.

"I think I used to much wind." Said a voice from the rubble "you ok Zoro"

"No I'm not ok! My captain is an idiot!" yelled another voice

"at least were on land now." Said the first voice as the remains of the ships were sliced into bits and two men jumped out.

'Oh-no what did I do to shanks for him to send this guy' thought Buggy as he recognized the taller of the two men in front of him completely forgetting about the woman he was about to kill with the Buggy ball.

"Eh Buggy is that you?!" asked Luffy seeing a dumbfounded nod

"It really is you! Hey Zoro this is my old friend Buggy he was on Gold Rogers ship with Shanks." Said luffy

"This calls for a party!" yelled Buggy

Later that night Luffy, Buggy and Zoro were talking in hushed tones

"you want me to join you guys after all the damage you caused to my ship" whispered Buggy harshly

"Well once we get enough crew members were heading for the Grand Line and the One Piece." Said Luffy

"So was I" said buggy

"Buggy do you honestly think that your crew could make it through the Grand Line, from what I've seen Zoro could kill them all easily if he wasn't hurt."

"Fine I will follow you but we'll need a navigator, a cook and a new ship" said Buggy

"Great!" yelled luffy

"Excuse me" said a quiet voice startling them. They turned and saw that they had had there entire conversation next to the cage that Buggy had trapped a woman in.

"Hey Buggy who's this?" Asked Zoro

"Just some woman that I caught trying to steal from me" Answered the red nosed pirate

"My name is Nami" said the Orange haird girl "and I'm a navigator"

"What you want to join our crew?" asked Zoro

"I hate pirates but I say we form a temporary alliance" said Nami

Later that night all four of them slipped away in a small rowboat.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Buggy landed on a island not far from Buggy's old crew in search of a ship to replace the one Luffy wrecked. When the crew disembarked they were confronted by a teen around Luffys age holding a slingshot and three other kids that looked to be about six years old.

"Hold it right there pirates!" yelled all four of the kids at the same time while hideing behind a outcropping of rocks

"Why should we?" said Buggy drawing his knifes

"Because I'm the great captain Usopp and me and my eight thousand men will crush you!" cried the teen

"Eight thousand!" yelled luffy with stars in his eyes

'He's obviously lying' thought everyone else

"Listen were not here to cause trouble we just want to get a ship" reasoned Nami "do you know where we could get one?"

"Yah I know about a ship on this island but it belongs to Kaya the girl who lives in the mansion at the top of the hill, come on but I can only take one of you there" said Usopp

"Well I'm the captain so I should go. Zoro, Buggy, Nami, you three search the island to make sure that it's not a trap" said Luffy only saying the first sentence loud enough for everyone to hear

"Captain were should we meet up?" asked Zoro

"We meet up here in an hour" said luffy as his crew split up

* * *

Nami was walking along the beach in search of any other ships that might be on the island that Usopp might not know about, when she came upon a small ship and a man laying on the sand.

The man wore an old marine uniform that had its shoulder patches torn off, he was badly injured two deep cuts on his prominent chin and what appeared to be multiple stab wounds that for some reason had been cauterized (burned shut to stop the bleeding).

Nami had already begun to treat his wounds when he woke up.

"uugh, who are –cough- you?" asked the man

"My name is Nami, who are you and what happened to you?" asked the navigator

"My name is Drake X former marine Rear Admiral –cough- I left the marines to see the other side but they caught up to me" said the man before he went into another fit of coughing.

"it's ok rest for now while I treat your wounds" said Nami

'This guy could realy get a lot of treasure for me if he teamed up with luffy and the others' thought Nami to herself

* * *

Usopp sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean and the beach, he let out a startled cry as Luffy swung down from the tree next to him.

"So this is where you're hiding" said Luffy

"Never scare me like that again!!!" yelled Usopp who was still scared out of his mind

"Is your father a man named Yasopp?" asked luffy remembering everything the butler said to Usopp

"EH? How'd you know?!" asked a still startled Usopp

"I was on the same ship as he was for 10 years as a member of the red haired pirates." Answered Luffy

"You sailed with my dad?!"

"Yes, you look a lot like him" said Luffy

"do you know where he is?" asked Usopp

"no, but he's with Shanks for sure"

"so he's with Shanks… Did you say Shanks?!?!"

"you know shanks to?" asked Luffy

"sure he's a very famous pirate! You and my dad were on the same ship as him?!?! Asked Usopp who hadn't known who his dad was with

"yea your dads great he even taught me to shoot and I've never seen him miss a target, he's a great pirate." Said Luffy

"You think so too? That man has insulted me and my father." Said Usopp thinking of the butler

"are you ever going to see that girl again?" asked Luffy

"If that butler apologizes to me."

"Hey, isn't that the butler?" asked Luffy as he pointed down on the beach

"Yea, what's he doing here?"

"He's with some weirdo." Said Luffy

"I don't know I've never seen him before"

"You've planed everything, right?" they over heard the butler ask

"Sure captain Kuro I can begin anytime, the plan to kill the mansion owner" said the weird guy

"good just remember to hypnotize her to write her will saying that she leaves all her assets to Kurahadol" said the butler

"come on Usopp we should warn the others" whispered Luffy sneaking back from the cliff

* * *

Done at last that one took a while even when I was on vacation.

Please read and review

The next update will be soon


	4. Chapter 4

Straw Hat luffy

Summary: what if luffy never ate the Gomu Gomu no mi instead shanks and his crew take him on their ship for 10 years, during this time he eats another fruit. (Ace is still his older brother)

Chapter 4: fang of wind shattered

Luffy and Usopp went to the pre arranged meeting place for the crew

"So when are they going to attack?" asked Buggy

"We don't know but we should get to the mansion and set up a defense." Answered Usopp

"No, we need to wait because the village will be attacked soon as well" said Luffy

"But what about Kuro?" asked Zoro

"Leave him to me but we need to find Nami before we put this plan in action" Said Luffy just as Nami walked out of the forest with a injured man slung over her solders

"Nami!" the crew yelled

"Hey guys" she said

"Who's that with you?" asked Zoro

"His name is Drake, he's a former Marine who was kicked out, that's all he told me before he passed out" Said Nami

"Give him here, I'll take him to the village doctor with Usopp" said Luffy as he turned twords the village

"Luffy the village doesn't have a doctor." Said Usopp

"Then, come on guys were going to the mansion" said Luffy throwing the man over his shoulder

__________________________________________________________________

When the crew arrived at kaya's mansion they were confronted by Kuro.

"I cannot allow you to pass" said Kurahadol (captain Kuro)

"Give it a rest butler-san, I know your Kuro 'of 1000 plans'" said Luffy as he handed A still unconscious drake to Zoro

"If you know I can't allow you to leave here alive" said Kuro putting on a pair of black gloves.

"Did you really think you'd get away with this Kuro, I can't even think of you as a pirate anymore" said Luffy as he drew his sword and prepaid to fight

"Die." Said Kuro charging Luffy

Luffy swung his sword and sent several wind blades at Kuro who dodged them with a jumped over them Luffy sent another barrage of wind blades at the airborne Kuro. The blades were inches from Kuro's face when he disapperd the wind blades passing through the space that he had previously occupied and continued on cutting the top off a section of the iron bar fence.

"You're as fast as they say you are captain Kuro" Said luffy dodging a swipe from Kuro's swords

"Don't call me that name, I left it behind three years ago, do you understand Straw hat? This whole scheme… was to erase Captain Kuro from this world! My plan will not fail!!!" yelled Kuro

Kuro charged Luffy his clawed hand outstretched Luffy dug into the ground and lifted a bolder up in front of him to block. The claws pirced the bolder and stopped Luffy twisted the bolder breaking the claws.

"Over here kid!" yelled a voice luffy turnd to see the strange looking man

"One two jango!" yelled the man, Luffy dropped to the ground snoring as did the strange man

"It seems that your captain is down for the count and I can no longer be stoped." Said a laughing Kuro

"Zoro" said Buggy drawing his knifes "lets knock this punk down a notch, Bara Bara festival!" yelled Buggy as he separated into dozens of pieces.

"You're the captain of the Buggy pirates!?" said Jango

"No I'm not, I'm the advisor to the captain of the straw hat pirates!" yelled Buggy as he grabed hold of Jango's feet and held them to the ground "now Zoro!" yelled Buggy

"I know" yelled Zoro as he dropped drake, drew his swords and charged Jango with all three of his swords drawn "**Onigri**!"

Kuro blocked Zoro's attack with his claw and then delivered a kick to Zoro's side sending him skidding away. Nami seeing the distraction charged and hit Luffy over the head with her bo staff. "Wake up you idiot!" she yelled

"owwwiiii!" yelled Luffy clutching a new bump on his head

A "**Roar!"** was heard throughout the battle field the roar came from an enormous T-rex the size of a house.

"Amazing" said Luffy

The dinosaur though it appeared to be hurt was still ferocious and in two swift moves it steped on captain Kuro and Jango killing them both before disappearing and being replaced by the man who Nami had found.

Drake went down to a knee panting still injured.

"That wasn't bad" Said Luffy walking up to the former Marine "who are you?"

"I'm former marine rear Admiral Drake X" answerd the injured man

"Former, huh how bout we make an alliance. You join my crew and I help you fulfill your dreams" Said Luffy holding out his hand.


	5. authors note

Hello, its sarutobifan45 hear

I regret to inform you that I have gotten to much work to do so I can no longer continue writing my fics though I may start again some day I would like for someone to adopt my stories any of them so from now on all of my stories are up for adoption


End file.
